


Praying For Mercy

by distantstarlight



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Naughty, Priest Kink, Role-Playing Game, Voyeurism, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantstarlight/pseuds/distantstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Moran is a stone cold killer who works for a homicidal madman but even they need their downtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praying For Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> So conversations happened and plot bunnies spawned and even though tis' the New Year I do what I want so I wrote this.

Jim loved to watch Sebby work. Even as dangerous and scarred as he was the man had a knack for fitting in. Give him the most cursory of costumes and Sebastian Moran became a new man. It was a useful trait to have for someone who acted as your right hand and was devoted to keeping his daddy happy. It didn’t matter that Sebby was older, or bigger, or even physically stronger, Jim was the one in charge of this relationship and despite his many games that’s what this was, a relationship. Jim grinned and received a sharky smirk in return before Seb schooled his features into one of gentle concern as he led the woman to the confessional. As soon as the curtain shut Jim came out and graciously dismissed everyone from the building, his people courteously asking the handful of souls who had been tricked into coming inside to leave. As soon as the old church had been emptied, Moriarty’s men left to keep watch on the streets and surrounding area while the boss played.

He got into position, opening the hidden screen that left her entire cubicle visible to him while keeping him completely concealed. He could hear and see her perfectly. She sat on the hard wooden bench, sobbing theatrically into an expensive bit of lace but not until after she’d adjusted her breasts inside her very revealing dress and hitched her skirt up over her knees. Sebastian had chosen perfectly yet again, he really did have a nose for a certain kind of playmate. No matter where they went Sebastian could always find his daddy something sweet to enjoy before they got down to the real fun.

Moriarty loved to watch. He loved knowing Sebastian knew damn well he was right there, just inches away. He was so smooth, lulling her with calm words and gentle concern. When she sobbed again, beautifully affected with just the right amount of hitch, Sebastian pretended to be overcome with worry and entered her cubicle to comfort her. She clung to the priest a little too hard, her perfectly made up face a picture of misery even as her long scarlet nails raked gently across Sebastian’s broad shoulders, “Father, I’m so upset. Things are so difficult now; I just don’t know how to deal with all the things I’m feeling.”

“My poor child, you are safe here with me. Tell me your troubles; perhaps I can ease the tension.” Jim almost giggled. Sebastian was _so_ good. He was letting _her_ seduce _him_! Oh he was going to get fucked extra hard tonight!

“It’s my husband…he’s so busy…I try to keep him happy but clearly I’m doing something wrong!” She had her arms wound around Sebastian’s neck already, her tears temporarily in abeyance as she hid her face in his neck, not speaking until her lips were almost touching his skin, “You can’t possibly help me, you know nothing of the problems I have.”

“I took a vow to learn to help in any way I could,” said Sebastian, managing to sound disingenuously innocent, “I would like to lend a helping hand if I can.”

Jim had to cover his mouth to stifle his urge to laugh. Sebastian was worth every minute that had gone into training him! “Oh Father! Perhaps…perhaps you could tell me if I seem to be doing something wrong? I’ve never been with anyone but my dear husband.” Now Jim nearly snorted at her blatant lie but kept his eyes on Sebastian who looked shocked and taken aback, “Nothing terrible…maybe a kiss?”

Sebastian looked torn… “I shouldn’t.”

“But you vowed to help.” she pressed and he looked troubled.

“I did, my vow is holy, I cannot give in to temptation.” he sounded so torn that Jim wanted to clap his hands with glee.

“Father…help me…I need your help….” she pressed herself to his chest, hooking a sheer-stocking’d leg over his hip, “I need you.” She kissed him and Sebastian put up a half-hearted fight, allowing her to rub herself over him, urging his mouth to open until they were kissing furiously. Now he pushed her away and tried to stand. He looked outraged, stunned, but Jim could see his erection clearly and so could she. “Father…it looks like you need me too.”

Keeping her eyes on his the woman slid down to the floor and mouthed it through the fabric of Sebastian’s trousers. He groaned and tried to push her away but that just encouraged the woman to try harder to get into them. She managed to succeed and was soon bobbing happily up and down while Sebastian pretended to be experiencing everything for the first time. He was an excellent actor because Jim had gone down on him all sorts of times and knew exactly how to make Sebastian truly shout. He knew every single sound Sebastian was capable of, all of them. She was an amateur but all he had to do was stay hard and keep pretending. After allowing her to suck him for a minute or two Sebastian finally seemed to come back to his senses and pushed her away, “No, this is a sin. We can’t.” She stood and put one long elegant leg up on the bench and pulled her skirt up. Her stockings ended high on her thighs and she wasn’t wearing anything else. Sebastian faked a shamed moan and hid his face in his hands for a moment before falling to his knees, “I’m weak…forgive me!”

Sebastian managed to angle his face so Jim still got a pretty good look at how he worked his tongue over her. So selfish was she that she didn’t even notice that her virgin priest seemed to know a lot of tricks about using his tongue on a woman. He sucked her clit and rubbed his tongue over her, allowing his chin to become shiny with her wetness. When she was crooning softly he gave another shocked gasp and pulled away, leaving her aching for more, “What have I done!” he cried.

“Nothing wrong! Nothing bad!” the woman’s eyes were dilated and her chest was heaving with the lust she was feeling, “You’re just doing what we’re meant to do with each other.” Sebastian stood there with his erection jutting out of his zip while the woman leaned in and kissed him hard, “Just once. Try it, just once.”

“I shouldn’t.”

“You can though, you want to.”

“I do want it but…it’s so wrong.” he sounded so agonized.

“I’ll make it safe, here, look, I’ve got a condom.”

Jim covered his mouth to stop from giggling again, because Sebastian was pretending he didn’t know how to open it so she was doing it for him, kneeling once again to roll it on, making a show of it before she turned away and bent over, her face so close to Jim’s he could have kissed her through the screen.

Sebastian begged for forgiveness as he entered her and already she looked orgasmic. Each thrust had Sebastian going through a whispered existential crisis and it made the woman simply writhe as he began to fuck her harder. She keened softly as she orgasmed, biting her bottom lip as she shuddered and gasped. A few more hard thrusts saw Seb reach his completion.

Now she looked guilty, “I’m sorry.”

Seb sat on the bench looking despondent as he tried to clean himself up, “No. Don’t blame yourself. I was weak.”

“I truly am sorry.” she said.

“I need to pray.” he said, his voice filled with heartbreak. Guilt bloomed even more on her face and with a quick nod she left. Jim waited until the large doors up front clanged shut before pulling the screen open and grinning into Sebastian’s weary face, “Hey boss. How was that?”

“Daddy is so proud of your acting skills. You’ve really improved.” Moriarty sat himself on Sebastian’s lap and tapped his lip thoughtfully, “Okay, you got her in the booth so that’s one point, she went down on you so there’s another, you went down on her, so that’s three, you convinced her you were a virgin and that’s worth two points right there, but you were supposed to come all over her face or her ass, not inside a condom in her cunt so you lose two points right there. What’s that leave us?”

“Three boss.”

“That many?” Jim tapped his lips again and then shrugged, “A deal’s a deal. Let’s get home Tiger. I owe you three orgasms.” Sebastian grinned because he knew it wasn’t going to be that easy. He’d orgasm three times, Moriarty would ensure it but achieving those orgasms would cost Sebastian a lot. Jim looked forward to extracting the payment. Date nights with Sebastian were so much fun, he was the best boyfriend in the world. Not everyone got a stone cold killer who liked to play games as much as his daddy did, but Jim had Sebastian. Relationships weren’t so bad he decided as he followed the huge man out of the building, all it took was communication and compromise. Excited for the distraction the evening would provide James Moriarty allowed his pet to lead him home.

 


End file.
